


Planting a Seed of Love

by ClassicalOboist



Category: Les Miserables, Valvert - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern AU, They're such dorks, and hates children, and javert has a tough time getting along with cosette, because he's an ass, don't expect much, mall cop and florist, there are also random cops, this is barely long enough for any sort of character development, yeah a couple of those, yet another fic with a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalOboist/pseuds/ClassicalOboist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfiction for the Valjean/Javert gift exchange, based on the prompt by Kaleran;</p>
<p>"Javert is a mall cop/security and Valjean runs some sort of store probably related to plants."</p>
<p>It's a shit title I'm sorry ok? Ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting a Seed of Love

  
“Maybe you'll think of that the next time you steal,” Javert growled into the man's ear, as he clasped the handcuffs around his wrists, clicking them into place. The thief held back a sharp gasp of pain as the cold metal bit into his skin.

“Please, monsieur...” the man begged, but Javert only grimaced and folded his arms as other officers took the man away, forcing him into a police car. Javert huffed in annoyance when the man started babbling about his wife and children, the door of the car closing. Within moments, the car was gone, disappearing out of the parking lot, lights flashing red and blue.

As Javert turned back, returning to his spot inside the mall, he saw a small girl looking at him, her innocent blue eyes wide. She was stunned in a mixture of both awe and fear.

“What are you gawking at?” he snapped, the bitterness of his tone still evident from his encounter with the thief just moments ago.

“Y-you arrested that man, monsieur!” she stammered. Unsure of where to put her small hands, she clutched her frilly pink skirt.

“Of course I did. He broke the law.” Javert's tone was curt and fringed with irritation He had no time for the girl's useless clamour.

She shook her head, as if not believing, her golden locks bouncing, reflecting the fluorescent light produced by the bulbs fixed in the ceiling. “But you can't!”  
Javert stepped forward, his irritation building. “I'll have you know,  _mademoiselle_ , that, in fact, I can-”

“Is there a problem here?” a man came up to the girl from behind, delicately placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked up and Javert saw a light shining within the man's eyes which he had never quite seen before. Javert told himself to think nothing of it; however, he couldn't help but notice the kindness that seemed emanate from his very being.

“I'm sorry, Inspector. She didn't mean to bother you. Come, Cosette,” the man said, voice gentle, as he began to lead the girl away.

“But papa!” Cosette protested, pointing at Javert. “He arrested a man!”

Javert looked back at Cosette and the man that had come up to her, eyes cold, yet still watching the scene curiously, wondering how it would unfold without his intervention.

“Yes, Cosette,” the man replied softly, with a small smile. “That is his job. Let's go now, and you can choose a flower from one of the bouquets in the back of the shop, alright?”

At this, Javert started. “You work here, monsieur?” His tone was perhaps a tad too eager.

The man turned back to Javert. “Ah, yes. Forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. Valjean. I work at the flower shop that just opened up.” He stuck out his and in a warm greeting.

Hesitantly, Javert uncrossed his arms, taking the man's hand and shaking it. “Javert,” the inspector said reluctantly.

Valjean nodded and took Cosette's hand once more, apologizing again to Javert. “See you around, I suppose,” the florist said with a shy smile.

Javert thought nothing much of the encounter for the rest of the day.

-

The next morning, Javert found himself positioned outside the florist's new shop. It was so new, in fact, that employees were still setting up bouquets on the racks out front. He quite liked it, given that he never took to liking things all that much. Though he didn't grant himself many pleasures in life, he supposed that he could get used to the aroma of the flowers wafting to his nose every so often, when he turned the right way.

And, of course, he also caught sight of Valjean, the curious man he had met with the day before. There was something almost-  _charming,_ dare he say, about seeing him work so diligently; tending to the flowers, and of course, tending to his girl Cosette. Occasionally, Valjean caught Javert staring, to which the cop's only reaction was to look away, heat flooding to his cheeks.

What had gotten into him? Javert scolded himself- he was supposed to be watching for criminals, not staring at flowers!

And, as it would be had, a thief did indeed escape his grasp that day. The man had walked right by him, an iPod stuffed into his coat. It was only further down the hallway when another officer apprehended him. He scolded himself internally. Slacking would not be tolerated!

Later that day, there was a meeting with other security guards. Whoever was in charge thought it would be a good idea to have these; Javert saw it only as time away from his duty, even though the mall was already closed. Around the table, five men and two women sat, coffee mugs in hand, despite the late hour. At these meetings, they spoke about their day. These people clearly thought that being security guards in Paris' largest shopping mall was something of a joke; to talk about one's day- how incredulous!

As the meetings were once a week, there always seemed to be much to talk about. Javert, however, did not talk, unless he was asked directly, to which he would only give a curt reply.

One of the guards began to chuckle. “Today,” she started, a sly grin on her face, “Officer Javert let a thief go.”

Javert lifted his head, trying to mask the shock on his face. She would pay for that later, he thought. Javert was known to be one of the toughest security guards in the city. The people around the table knew this, as well. They cast him disbelieving looks.

“What's gotten into you, Javert? You've been grinning like a fool as of late, as well.” the man gave a knowing smile. “Is it a woman?”

Instead of getting angry, Javert merely looked away. He hoped that they could not see the blush in his cheeks.

The other cops exchanged humoured glances and didn't say another word about it.

-

At the end of his shift the next day, Javert was just collecting his things as he heard a man clear his throat politely behind him. Javert turned, seeing that it was Valjean. He seemed- wary. He wondered if that was the proper term. Nonetheless, the florist appeared fidgety and didn't quite know where to place his gaze. Eventually, his soft, gentle eyes met those of Javert's; and a chill ran down the cop's spine.

“Hello, Javert,” Valjean greeted him hesitantly, nearly bouncing on his toes with nervous energy. He wrung his hands behind his back, though Javert couldn't see.

“I-uh, was wondering if perhaps you would... care to join me for coffee?” he looked down, shaking his head somewhat as if he had made a mistake, then looked back up at Javert, his dark brown eyes hopeful.

Glancing quickly at his watch -though it really made no difference- Javert replied, “I don't see why not.” He followed behind the man without hesitation, telling himself that it was certainly okay to trust him.

-

At the café, each of them ordered a coffee. When they sat, Javert listened quietly to Valjean's chatter. He didn't bother trying to make sense of any of the words; all he could hear was babble, but it seemed oddly soothing. All the while, he gazed into his eyes, which were lit up with passion as he spoke about flowers, and his daughter Cosette who sometimes visited the flower shop _._

“And what about you, Javert?” Valjean's question cut through his daze, bringing him back to reality. “Do you have a favourite shop in the mall?”

Without thinking, Javert blurted out, “The flower shop, of course.” The tips of his ears reddened and Valjean seemed to correct his posture into something more confident- he seemed pleased with himself.

“Well, that's good. I'm glad you do, then.” Valjean's eyes sparkled as they seemed to lock gazes for a moment.

Reluctantly, Valjean stood with a smile. “I'll see you tomorrow, then.”He nodded and walked away, his confident footsteps leaving Javert sitting at the table with a dumb smile plastered on his face.

“See you tomorrow,” Javert said quietly, though he knew the man would never hear. 


End file.
